


Boys on Film

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Choking, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Filming, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyfidelity, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Filming a sex tape is incredibly risky. Danny and Stiles agree when Jackson suggests it, but Stiles isn’t sure if that makes them daring or just stupid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Smutty McSmut prompts: Anonymous said: Danny/Stiles/Jackson this time Jackson is actually filming himself in bed for a sex tape. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, Nonnie! It went longer than planned. Surprise, surprise. LOL

The flickering light at the foot of the bed is a reminder that they’re doing something incredibly stupid. Incredibly _hot_ , but also very risky. Of course, that risk is part of the reason it’s so hot. It just starts to give him a headache if he thinks about it too much, which is why Stiles has decided to just go with their decision to accept Jackson’s request to film their kinky fun times for personal use. Sure, he’d given the reasons how filming yourself having sex could lead to bad consequences, but he can admit it was mostly half-hearted and neither of his boyfriends bothered listening.

* * *

 

Well, Danny had at least agreed that he and Stiles were both members of the FBI and probably shouldn’t indulge in creating sex films, but then Jackson had started pouting and pointing out that he actually had way more to lose considering his reputation as a successful Bay Area Ortho surgeon. It had all been faint protests anyway because they knew as soon as Jackson showed them the camera set up he’d rediscovered when going through the boxes in the attic that they were totally going to film themselves having sex.

It’s probably not a good thing that the three of them actually _enjoy_ taking risks.

Or maybe it is because Stiles can’t really find any reason to complain right now. Not when he’s kneeling on their California king jerking off while Danny’s fucking Jackson’s face. Danny’s got a light grip on Jackson’s hair, bucking his hips lazily, ass cheeks clenching on each thrust inside. The only problem is that he’s quiet. That’s the thing that’s throwing Stiles off a little. They’re usually all vocal and enthusiastic with sex, not ashamed to be loud in their enjoyment of what they do together. Jackson gets off on them talking, in fact, so they occasionally play it up when they’re doing something kinky or playing one of their games, sometimes even borrowing cheesy porn dialogue to see who can make Jackson whimper first.

Stiles knows that it’s that stupid camera making it weird.

Watching Danny fuck Jackson’s pretty face is one of the sexiest things Stiles has ever seen his life, but he can’t get past the quiet to really enjoy it properly. Since Danny is obviously self-conscious about the filming thing, Stiles figures it’s up to him to get the spark back. Make his partners forget they’re even being filmed. He’s good at distractions, and he never shuts up, according to Jackson, so it’s almost like fate: he’s meant to save their night of kinky sex fun. He’ll request a prize tomorrow for saving the day, possibly over breakfast because he knows he’d rather have Danny and Jackson than bacon and eggs anyway. Especially when he’s due to fly out with his team for a case in Idaho on Monday that could take a week or more. The travel and being away from his lovers is the only drawback to his job, but they make it work so that’s what really matters.

“Wish you could see yourself, Jax. Taking his dick so well, like you were born to do this, meant to be a pretty cock sucker for us.” Stiles smirks when Danny falters in his thrusts and arches a brow at him. “Yeah, keep sucking him. Just like that. Take more of him. We know you can do it. Fuck his throat, Danny. You know he likes it rough when he gets like this.”

“Stiles,” Danny warns, his gaze moving from Stiles to that stupid camera. Meanwhile, Jackson’s sucking harder, trying to take more of Danny, which proves Stiles is right, of course. Quiet just isn’t them.

“Look at how desperate he is for your dick, babe. He’s slurping and slobbering like a horny dog after a bone.” Stiles snickers because Jackson’s got his mouth full and can’t bitch about how he’s not a damn dog. Danny rolls his eyes but some of the tension in his broad shoulders starts to ease. Stiles crawls a little closer to them, wanting a better view. “God, you’re gorgeous like this, Jax. Lips swollen and wet, wrapped around his thick dick, those pretty blue eyes shimmering with tears, my come hardening on your cheeks and chin because you’re messy with your rewards.”

“Fuck,” Danny hisses, bucking forward deeper. “He likes that, Stiles. Likes knowing he’s our good little pet. Look at the way he’s fucking the bed, trying to get relief, like we’re going to let him come on the blanket like a horny teenager. He knows better than that. Don’t you, Jackson?”

Jackson whines around Danny’s dick, blinking up at them as he flushes even more. Still, he stops grinding against the mattress, body tensing in a way that makes his shoulders and ass look like they should have been worshipped by the Greeks and memorialized in marble for all to covet. And he’s theirs. Stiles still finds that difficult to believe some days, especially if they’re bickering over stupid shit and Jackson reverts to the pre-werewolf High School Condescending Asshole persona, but then Danny is always there to calm things down and remind Stiles that he’s likely slipped into his Sarcastic Asshole Trying to Provoke persona.

It never really goes any further than that, not after a dozen years of casual fucking when they unexpectedly reunited their freshman year in college and going from friends with benefits to an actual monogamous triad relationship thing that’s required a lot of patience, adjustment, and time to figure out. They’ve been good for years, though, knowing the right balance and only having the occasional jealous fit to deal with or getting through legit fights by actually communicating instead of just fucking and ignoring their issues like back at Stanford all those years ago.

The sound of snapping fingers pulls Stiles out of his thoughts, and he can’t resist sticking his tongue out at a smug looking Danny. “Just for that, I’m going to make you beg now,” he threatens, letting go of his own dick so he can move behind Danny. Dirty talk and a little rough might be Jackson’s kryptonite, but ass play is Danny’s, and Stiles is totally taking advantage of his knowledge.

“Do your worst, babe,” Danny challenges, flashing dimples before looking back down at Jackson. “You like that, huh? It gets you hot knowing he’s about to fuck my ass with those amazing fingers of his and that wicked tongue. If you make me come before he makes me beg, you’ll get a nice reward, Jax.”

“No fair stacking the deck,” Stiles says, settling into a comfortable position on the bed and reaching for Danny’s glorious ass. He squeezes the cheeks first, just a teasing squeeze, before he skips ahead a dozen steps and just licks his hole. Danny moans at the sudden contact of wet tongue against his pucker as Stiles lets him know he intends to win. Jackson’s making noises now, whining because he’s missing the show and gagging slightly because Danny’s unable to resist bucking forward deep when Stiles is tonguing his ass. Danny’s talking, praising Jackson and cursing Stiles, providing the commentary Stiles can’t since his mouth is otherwise engaged.

Danny is riding three of Stiles’ fingers soon enough, voice breaking when Stiles licks as his stretched rim or sucks his balls. He shifts on the bed, presenting himself, practically begging to be fucked, but he hasn’t said the words, so Stiles isn’t giving in to the unspoken invitation. Jackson’s choking, gulping around Danny’s dick and clawing the blanket. There’s bits of fluff in the air when Stiles pulls back to take a breath, the blanket ripped to shreds from Jackson’s claws, the sounds he’s making so desperate and needy that Stiles’ dick is throbbing even without being touched.

“Please, Stiles,” Danny whines, giving in and letting Stiles emerge victorious once again. “Fuck me. Make me come down Jackson’s throat.”

“All you had to do was ask.” Stiles knows he sounds like a smug little bastard, but they’re used to him and seem to love him despite his faults. He rolls onto his back so he can grab the box of condoms from the bedside table, dropping half of the contents on the bed as he fumbles for one. After he’s got it open, he puts it on and grabs the lube, fully aware that his spit doesn’t have magical lubrication qualities. It’d be awesome if it did, but Danny’s not into the slightly rough like Jackson, so lube it is.

“You’re such a cocky little asshole,” Danny mutters, tone affectionate as he spreads his knees further apart and adjusts his position on the bed. Stiles watches Jackson go with it, moving into what has to be a totally uncomfortable position in order to keep sucking Danny’s dick.

“Look at our boy, Danny. He’s so good for us. He’s going to get a reward tonight. After he’s swallowed every drop of your come, I’m gonna let him ride me. Let him bounce that pretty ass up and down on my huge dick until he’s crying.” Stiles looks into Jackson’s eyes and smiles, stroking his lube covered hand over the condom on his dick as he blows Jackson a kiss. “But first, it’s time to give you what you so sweetly _begged_ for, babe.”

“So good,” Danny echoes, the last word turning into a moan as Stiles starts to push into his ass. He’s still so tight, even after a dozen years of taking Stiles’ dick. Danny loves his dick, almost as much as Jackson does. Having a really big dick is actually more a curse than a benefit outside of porn movies, so Stiles is fully aware that he’s lucky to have found not one but two guys who can not only take him but always want more. “Fuck, love your huge cock, Stiles. Fuck me harder. Make me feel it for days.”

“Oh, you’ll feel it, Danny Boy. You won’t be able to sit when I’m done with you. Gonna feel me when I’m gone, gonna beg Jackson to use your favorite toy on you while I’m off chasing a murderer in Idaho.” Stiles feels Danny clench tight around him as he talks, making him groan and forget his words for a moment. Danny actually laughs, the brat, knowing he’s derailed Stiles’ thoughts with that amazing ass of his. It’s his fault for mentioning their favorite toy, which is a dildo molded from his dick that he gave them when he had to do a two week training in DC five years ago.

Stiles starts talking again, babbling about Danny’s ass and Jackson’s mouth and saying all the filthy stuff he thinks about more often than he’d probably actually admit because he’s thirty-one, not a horny thirteen year old who just discovered what his dick is for. Danny is bucking between him and Jackson, making Jackson choke and cough as he fucks his throat the way Jackson likes when he’s feeling particularly frisky. When Danny comes, it’s a surprise because he’s always so quiet about it, just tensing and then shuddering, letting out a soft gasp before he’s spilling down Jackson’s throat. Jackson is swallowing, careful not to let any spill out of his mouth.

After Danny’s finished, Stiles finds himself shoved against the bed forcefully. Jackson is straddling him, the come Stiles painted on his face earlier now dry and crusting, his lips swollen and glistening with Danny’s come, his eyes flashing wolfy blue as he takes what’s been promised to him. He’s ready for his reward, and the damn bastard uses some of Stiles’ own kryptonite against him by manhandling him and taking what he wants. The filled condom is pulled off, and then Jackson’s rubbing his dick against his hole, not even bothering with any lube. He looks smug and arrogant and so fucking beautiful when he presses down on Stiles’ dick, taking him just like that, eyes flashing again probably because of the slight burn and pressure of Stiles’ dick filling his tight ass.

“Gorgeous,” Danny mutters, moving beside them and reaching down to start stroking Jackson’s hard dick. “He fills you up so nice, doesn’t he, Jackson? Take what you want from him. He’s willing to give you everything. Just look at him, look at how dazed and desperate he is now. Bet you could make him beg for your tight ass. Bet you could make him desperate to come if you lose a little more control.”

“Bastard,” Stiles groans, unable to even glare at Danny because Jackson’s bouncing faster now, loosening up more, grinding against him on each downward thrust. Stiles might be more dominant in most aspects of life, but there’s something about Jackson letting the wolf out that makes him weak in the knees. It’s the fight for dominance maybe, the roughness that never goes too far, the way he knows how tightly Jackson likes to keep control and the knowledge he’s helped loosen it a little, the trust it takes for Jackson to just take what he wants. It’s the manhandling and trust, really, because it’s the same thing when Danny gets forceful.

“You fucking love it,” Jackson says with a smug smile as he pins Stiles’ arms to the bed. He can feel Jackson’s claws against his wrist, a pressure that doesn’t ever become threatening. It makes him arch off the bed, though, almost knocking Jackson off of him with the force of his thrust. Jackson maintains his balance, winking at him before he leans down to kiss him. It’s a surprisingly gentle kiss considering the rough edge to their fucking, and then Danny’s there, licking into his mouth while Jackson sucks marks on his neck that won’t fade away when he heads to Idaho with his team. Deliberately marking him, not that Stiles cares.

Stiles loses himself in them, fucking Jackson and kissing Danny and staring into Jackson’s blue eyes—both shades of blue at different times—and watching Danny’s head bob as he sucks Jackson’s dick and kisses Stiles’ abdomen and whining when he feels claws scrape against his sensitive nipples and fucking begging when two mouths suck on his nipples and torment until he can’t stop whispering, “Please, please, please,” like a hoarse prayer to the sinful deities in his bed.

And then he’s coming. Grunting as he bucks off the bed and sinks deep inside Jackson’s ass, spilling inside him and making a mess just the way Jackson likes. Danny hates the mess, insisting on condoms most the time just to avoid getting come everywhere, but Jackson and Stiles, well, they both like getting messy from sex, come and sweat glistening on skin something they both find extremely hot. Jackson loves the smell, too, but Stiles just likes seeing the visual proof of what they’ve done together. At some point when Stiles is coming, Jackson comes, jerking his dick and painting Stiles’ abdomen and chest with his release. Payback for Stiles coming on his face earlier, or possibly a reward for Stiles fucking him so damn good.

Danny’s the one who rolls out of bed and comes back with a wet washcloth, though Stiles doesn’t know why he bothers. By then, Jackson’s already licking up the come on Stiles’ body, and Danny drops the wet cloth on the floor before crawling into bed and attacking Jackson’s ass, licking up Stiles’ dripping come like a starving man. Listening and watching to them has Stiles’ dick twitching in a vain attempt to show interest, but it’s going to take longer than that to recover enough for round three. Glancing at the flickering light at the head of the bed, Stiles slowly smiles because he’d actually forgotten the stupid camera but remembers now that they’ve got a recording that they can watch together, which is fucking hot.

Maybe Jackson’s idea of filming them wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
